I Feel Your Pain
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: After three years of trying Blaine is finally pregnant but how can Kurt take care of his husband if he can't shake this stupid stomach virus?  Written for the GleeMpreg weekly writing challenge.  If mpreg isn't your thing then skip on over this.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was hunched over the toilet for the second time that day, this was the ninth day in a row and he was tired and upset. How was he supposed to take care of his pregnant husband if he could not keep his head out of the toilet? They had been trying for so long, both men were carriers and they had mistakenly thought that with both of them trying to get pregnant that one of them would conceive fairly quickly. Now three years later, Blaine was finally pregnant with their first child and Kurt could not get over this stupid stomach virus, even after going to the doctor and getting an antibiotic. He had moved into their guest bedroom seven days ago in an attempt to keep him from getting sick and neither of them were sleeping well without the other one there.

Two days later Blaine approached him as he was exiting the bathroom and Kurt attempted to wave him away still not wanting to get the other man sick. However, Blaine had taken his hand anyway, pulled him to the couch, and cuddled up close.

"Kurt, do you think this might be something other than a stomach virus?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

Kurt sighed, "What else would it be Blaine?"

"Well, it's just that-" Blaine trailed off trying to think of how to phrase what he was wanting to say, "It's just that we were both trying to get pregnant and from what I can tell your stomach virus is a lot like my morning sickness."

"Oh God", Kurt paled, his hand creeping up to rest on his stomach, "What are we going to do? I know we were both trying but we weren't actually trying to get pregnant at the same time", His voice coming out higher than normal, an almost hysterical edge to it.

"I think we had better get you back to the doctor and find out for sure before we freak out, okay?" Blaine asked in what he hoped was a calming voice, he had actually been freaking out for two days already. Trying to figure out how to tell Kurt and thinking about what they would do if he were actually pregnant. Sure, that wanted more than one child, but having two children that would only be months, maybe even just weeks apart in age.

"Yeah, okay, doctors appointment." Kurt murmured, still frozen in shock and pale as a ghost.

The earliest appointment that had been available was the following week and it ended up scheduled so that it was right after Blaine's thirteen week check up. They were both nervous wrecks the day of the appointment, not only would they be finding out if Kurt was pregnant they would also be able to hear their baby's heart beat for the first time. After they had checked in with the receptionist and taken seats in the nearly deserted waiting room Blaine had taken Kurt's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Just remember, no matter what we find out, we will be okay." Blaine whispered, tracing circles with his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand.

They were called back soon after and tried their best to focus as the nurse checked Blaine's weight and blood pressure and recorded his measurements. They really only succeeded when the doctor came in to do the Doppler Scan, as the doctor situated Blaine on the table Kurt noticed that Blaine was starting to show and found himself smiling softly. His smile brightening a moment later when a quick thumping sound filled the room and Kurt took Blaine's hand, both of them fighting tears while the doctor explained that the heartbeat sounded good.

After the scan their doctor had informed them that Blaine was right on track for thirteen weeks before turning to Kurt and saying that a nurse would be back in a moment to get his appointment started.

"I guess we had better switch places", Blaine said, slipping off the table and pulling Kurt into a quick hug before taking the seat that Kurt had just vacated.

A few moments later the nurse returned and began checking Kurt's blood pressure and weight and Kurt winced when he realized that he had gained four pounds since his last check up, just a pound shy of Blaine's total weight gain thus far. She got a urine sample from Kurt and then left them to wait. After what felt like an eternity, the doctor finally returned and Kurt felt his heart start beating double time.

"Okay Kurt, according to this you are not pregnant", the doctor said and both Kurt and Blaine let out the breath they had not realized they were holding. "Based on your symptoms I'd say that you are experiencing a sympathetic pregnancy though."

"What exactly is that?" Blaine asked, confusion written all over his face.

"A sympathetic pregnancy is when the spouse of someone who is pregnant begins to have the same symptoms as their partner." Their doctor replied, "They will typically experience morning sickness, indigestion, cravings, and minor weight gain though in some more severe cases people have experienced abdominal distention with weight gain of up to thirty pounds."

"Is there anything I can take for it?" Kurt asked, looking vaguely ill.

"The only known cure at the moment is the spouse of the person experiencing it giving birth." Their doctor stated and Kurt groaned.

Kurt did not say a word during the drive home, once they were inside he slumped down onto the couch, and Blaine followed him.

"This is embarrassing", Kurt moaned miserably, shooting Blaine a look when he chuckled softly.

"Oh, come on Kurt! I'm just relieved that it isn't something more serious." Blaine said giving Kurt's hand a squeeze.

"Oh yeah, the possibility of me gaining a thirty pound belly isn't serious at all." Kurt grumbled.

"Hey, that's what I'm doing right now Kurt." Blaine replied, "And the doctor said that was only in severe cases."

"Yeah, but you actually have a baby in there", Pointing at Blaine's stomach, "There's nothing here but fat and the fact that I'm only a pound behind you right now isn't helping matters." Kurt responded, hand resting on his stomach to emphasize his point.

"But you don't have a belly like mine do you?" Blaine asked lifting his shirt up in the process and Kurt finally smiled curling against Blaine and resting his hand against the slight curve. "We're going to be just fine, and I would still love you even if you did gain thirty pounds and you had better still damn well love me when I'm as big as a house!"

"I could never stop loving you." Kurt whispered, smiling when Blaine wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in even closer.

Five weeks later, they were curled up on the couch watching a movie and eating caramel covered popcorn. Blaine was absent-mindedly rubbing his belly, feeling movements that were not strong enough for Kurt to feel yet when he glanced over towards the other man and laughed aloud.

"What?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine and then following his gaze down, flushing bright red when he realized that he had been mimicking Blaine's actions, mindlessly rubbing the tiny pooch of his own stomach. He yanked his hand away quickly and pouted causing Blaine to laugh harder.

"Awe, don't stop! It was cute." Blaine said his laughter finally subsiding.

"I hate this stupid sympathetic pregnancy crap, making me fat and rub my freaking belly like there is actually something in there other than half a tub of this popcorn." Kurt muttered his cheeks still stained scarlet.

Blaine tugged Kurt closer, moving the tub of popcorn out of the way as he did so, "Hey I still wanted that," Kurt protested but moved anyways.

"Just be glad you haven't gotten as big as me like you thought you might", Blaine grinned taking Kurt's hand and placing it on his belly, "And if you get the urge to do any belly rubbing again you are always welcome to rub mine."

They turned their attention back to the movie, Kurt now absent mindedly rubbing Blaine's stomach and trying to catch up with the movie plot. During the final scene their attention was drawn away again when Kurt felt a steady thump against his hand, his eye's locking with Blaine's.

"You felt that one didn't you?" Blaine grinned, his hand coming up to rest on top of Kurt's.

"Wow", Kurt whispered his eyes still locked with Blaine's, a look of pure amazement on his face.

"Yeah", Blaine breathed, "And just think in less than five months him or her is going to be out here."

"You're amazing, you know that right?" Kurt asks and cups Blaine's face, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah, well I have an amazing husband." Blaine says and kisses Kurt gently.

Eight weeks later Kurt finds his husband standing sideways in front of their full-length mirror, staring intently at his belly and frowning. He sneaks up behind him, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist.

"What's the frown for?" Kurt questions as he presses a kiss into Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm getting stretch marks," Blaine sighs, tracing one of the small red marks on the lower part of his stomach.

"I'm sorry, it's part of the process though," Kurt says, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder, "If it makes you feel any better I am getting them too."

Blaine turns in his husbands arms, "Really or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Really", Kurt says, "All the taco bell we've been eating lately has caused me to go up a jean size, see?" Kurt grins, lifting his own shirt and Blaine reaches out to trace the red marks across Kurt's hips before sliding up to press against his soft tummy.

Kurt smacks at his hand, trying to pull his shirt back down, "Can you please not play with my stomach, it is gross."

"No, it's cute and I let you play with mine so why can't I play with yours?" Blaine pouts.

Groaning Kurt replies, "We've talked about this a hundred times already, our child is in your belly, there is nothing but fat in mine and it's embarrassing and it's gross."

"It is not gross, and you have barely gained any weight at all." Blaine says, hugging the taller man as close as his belly allows.

"If by 'barely any weight' you mean eleven pounds then, yeah, sure." Kurt grumbles, resting his hands on Blaine's hips.

"You are a whiny little thing today," Blaine laughs.

"I'm blaming hormones caused by the nonexistent baby in my stomach," Kurt answers causing Blaine to laugh harder.

As his laughter dies down Blaine comments, "I want taco bell now," Giving Kurt his best pout.

"I know, as soon as I mentioned it I wanted it." He replies, kissing Blaine's cheek, "I'll go pick it up."

Four weeks later Kurt wakes up at two in the morning, realizes he is alone, and slips out of bed to search for his husband. He finds Blaine pacing in the living wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms, one hand on his low back rubbing circles and the other cradling his belly. Kurt knows he has been starting to feel more and more uncomfortable, the baby hitting a growth spurt over the last couple of weeks and was now pressing up against Blaine's diaphragm. He had found himself nearly always being hungry or out of breath and while Kurt was with him on the being hungry part he almost felt guilty that being out of breath seemed to be one the only parts of this pregnancy that they weren't experiencing together.

"Hey," Kurt speaks softly trying not to startle the other man, "Are you okay?"

Blaine sighs and keeps pacing, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just woke up needing to pee and when I came back to bed, I felt over heated and then I could not get comfortable so I came in here to watch television. Then I couldn't get comfortable on the couch so I thought walking might help but now my back is starting to hurt." He trails off finally pausing to look at Kurt.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says wrapping Blaine up in his arms, "I know it doesn't help to hear it but you've only got a few weeks left."

"I know," Blaine whispers finally seeming to relax into Kurt's hold, "But just so you know, you are carrying the next one."

Kurt laughs softly, "Not until I lose the fifteen pounds I've gained with this one," He mutters pulling one hand back to trace the curve of Blaine's belly.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Blaine asks, "I don't think I'm going to be able to get comfortable anywhere right now but I don't want to keep you up either."

"No, I'm having trouble sleeping too", Kurt mumbles from where his head is resting on Blaine's shoulder.

They end up falling asleep on the couch some time later, Blaine's head resting in Kurt's lap, a pillow wedged between the couch and his back and Kurt slumped over against the arm of the couch, his hand having fallen from where it was carding through Blaine's hair and now resting unconsciously against his stomach.


	2. 22 Weeks

Author's Note: I couldn't get this off my mind so here it is; I figure I might do a couple more short one-shot type things like this just to fill in some of the time gaps. Enjoy!

22 weeks

Blaine was on the couch, his feet propped up, hands folded over his stomach, snoring softly when Kurt came in from work that afternoon. The television was off but the stereo was on, classical music playing softly and Kurt found himself smiling, ever since their doctor had informed them that the baby could now hear when they talked or played music his husband had made sure there was some kind of soothing music playing at all times. Kurt slipped out of the room, not wanting to disturb the peaceful scene and made his way towards the kitchen to start dinner; as much as he may complain about sharing cravings with his pregnant husband, it actually came in handy at times like this. He could start dinner without having to wake the other man to see what he wanted because if Kurt was craving stir-fry then his husband most likely was as well.

Kurt tried to deny he was having cravings at first but after he bought Blaine two cans of fruit during a late night food run saying it was so next time he wouldn't have to leave the house after midnight he'd had to own up to it the next night when Blaine woke him saying the second can was gone. It was still embarrassing to him, especially trying to explain the sudden weight gain to coworkers and before that, the random dashes to the bathroom to revisit his breakfast, but it also made him feel more connected to his husband and the child he was carrying. It also helped him greatly in keeping his promise that he would never be one those husbands that acted outwardly disgusted at their spouse's cravings. The night that Blaine had sheepishly topped his ice cream sundae with hot sauce Kurt had only paused for a moment before shrugging and adding some to his as well.

"What're you thinking so hard about?" Blaine asked sleepily as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, causing the taller man to jump slightly before relaxing, smiling as he felt the curve of his husband's belly pressed against his back.

"Just thinking about how this sympathetic pregnancy stuff actually does come in handy from time to time", Kurt, replied as he finished chopping the last few pieces of vegetables before turning in Blaine's arms to return the embrace. "Stir fry sounds good right?"

"It sounds amazing", Blaine sighed leaning in for a quick kiss before resting his head against his husbands shoulder, "You should have woke me though, I could have helped you chop veggies."

"Nonsense, you looked peaceful", Kurt spoke, running his fingers through Blaine's loose curls, "I know you haven't been sleeping well so I'm not about to wake you when you actually are."

"You're too good to me, I was only meaning to rest my feet for a minute after I finished up the laundry and the next thing I knew it was six o'clock." He trailed off with a yawn.

"Well it's probably best that you got some good sleep in while this one was sleeping too", Kurt smiled, tracing a hand over the shorter man's stomach. "Why don't you set the table while I get this cooking?"

They set in working around one another and Kurt thought about how after nearly ten years together they really did seem to work as a unit; unlike most couples they knew that fought about who did what when it came to household chores. Kurt never once thought that just because Blaine worked from home that he should take care of all the cooking and cleaning, they were equals in this relationship even when it came to cleaning toilets. He knew they were far from perfect, they still fought from time to time but they picked their battles and keeping the house up just never seemed to be one of them.

"What time do you have to be in tomorrow?" Blaine asked, drawing his husband from his thoughts.

"I don't", Kurt, replied while putting the finishing touches on dinner, "I worked through lunch today and finished up early. I was thinking that we could do some more shopping for the nursery if you wanted."

"That sounds good; I think we've still got a couple of things left on our list to look for." The shorter man spoke as he filled their drink glasses before joining his husband at the table.

They knew exactly what they wanted when it came to decorating the nursery, having tried for three years to get pregnant meant that had already put a lot of thought into things that other couple's waited until the last minute to figure out. It also meant that there had been a lot of heartbreak along the way; days when living in a house bought with children in mind almost seemed like too much. They had made it through though and now the dreams of a little girl with Blaine's curls playing on the front porch or a little boy with Kurt's eyes running around the kitchen were coming true.

Blaine seemed so sense his husband's train of thought, squeezing Kurt's hand, "She's going to be beautiful", he said.

"He's going to be a handful", Kurt smiled and they both laughed, "Either way, this child is going to be loved."


End file.
